


True friends

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Friendship, Friendship is Magic, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True friends are by your side through it all <br/>True friends are there to catch you when you fall <br/>True friends give your life a happy lift <br/>True friends are a precious gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	True friends

True friends are by your side through it all.  
True friends are there to catch you when you fall.  
True friends give your life a happy lift.  
True friends are a most precious gift.

True friends will care about you forever.  
True friends want to be with you on every endeavor.  
True friends can make you laugh and cry.  
True friends can be girls or guys. 

True friends can get mad at each other.  
True friends can be your sisters or brothers.  
True friends will never truly leave you.  
True friends will love you no matter what you do.

True friends really know you but love you anyway.  
True friends are those who are always asking you if you're okay.  
True friends know that hate is a very strong word.  
True friends don't believe every story they've heard.

True friends will tell you the truth, even if it's not what you want to hear.  
True friends are always there with a hug and a listening ear.  
True friends will tell you things that are true.  
True friends will do anything they can to help you.

True friends love to spend time with you.  
True friends love to tease you too.  
True friends tease all in good fun.  
True friends don't care if you've lost or won. 

I will love you forever, my friend.  
I will stay by your side until the very end.  
You'll be in my heart, as I pray for you each day.  
You are my truest friend in every way


End file.
